


Its time i see you two (suprise!)

by Ryukoisbestboi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Long Hair, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, POV Male Character, Paris (City), Polyamorous Character, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reunions, Stress Relief, Trans Male Character, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukoisbestboi/pseuds/Ryukoisbestboi
Summary: Haichi mia was the captain of his volley ball team in highschool and had went against shirotowazawa and lost in the end, turns out years later the short trans male would be in a long distance with the captain and his best friend who defeated them in the game, wit ushijima being a pro player now he was busy but mia understood that as well as he did tendou would be busy in paris with his dream of chocolates and such led him to think of a solution what is that? Read and find out
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Original Character(s), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my terrible writing also leave any tips please💛
> 
> Haichi mia-  
> Hair-blonde fades to black and is to his shoulders at least  
> Eyes- almost a neon pink  
> Hight- 5,3  
> Features- tan freckles a septic piercing and 4 ear piercings on each side and his slightly chubby but not enough to be unnoticeable through his clothes

Haichi mia was the captain of his volley ball team in highschool and had went against shirotowazawa and lost in the end, turns out years later the short trans male would be in a long distance with the captain and his best friend who defeated them in the game, wit ushijima being a pro player now he was busy but mia understood that as well as he did tendou would be busy in paris with his dream of chocolates and such led him to think of a solution what is that? 

Well its to of course fly to paris to collect one of his two boyfriends, tendou satori. He packed up what he thought he needed, grabbing his phone headphones and charger along the way out the door with his suit case in hand rolling behind him as he closed the door and descended to his taxi to the air port. 

>time skip to after passing security and about to board the plane<

Mia tapped his foot as he felt his anxiety rise, he just wanted to his chocolate loving baker boyfriend already. Of course he didnt tell either of his boyfriends he was leaving to fly to paris, that would ruin the suprise. "Haichi-san!?" he heard his name and looked up to see his cousin and his adopted nephews waving at him. He adjusted his mask and strolled closer to his cousin and the boys and as he leaned down he got a hug from the two boys. "How are my little firecrackers??" he looked up at his cousin levi and he just sighned. They must really wear him out.

After about a minute of the twins he stood up and hugged his cousin telling him about his plan and to keep a secret. His cousin giggled before pulling the boys and waving bye to him, he turned around and the plane was ready to be boarded. 

> after about 30 minutes and getting settled<

Mia adjusted his headphones and mask before falling alseep. He woke up to the plane landing on the bumpy run way, he made sure to adust his things before getting ready to get off.  
.  
.  
.  
He got off the plane and pulled out his phone seeing a message in their bfs group and private messages too. He opened his phone and sighed, and read the messages while walking

Chocolate sweetheart💖🍫- how are my two most amazing people!?  
.  
18mins later  
.  
Waka baby💞- i am doing okay satori thank you for asking.

Chocolate sweetheart💖🍫- mia mia baby boy? What about you?  
.  
.... No answer..  
.  
Waka baby💞- thats not normal usually he is home by this time

Chocolate sweetheart💖🍫- im sure he just fell asleep toshi! He is fineeeee dont stress over it💛

Chibi haichi✨🍙 is online-

He had to think of something to tell the two considering they both knew his schedule it had to be fast

Chibi hachi✨🍙- sorry loves i was caught up with work the team had an accident

Chocolate sweetheart💖🍫- what happened?

Waka baby💞- yes what caused you to stay until midnight?

He didn't have time to answer as he got to security and set down his belongings.

>30 mins of security and driving to the hotel and getting in the room<

Mia threw his things down and replied with an excuse he made up quickly about driving home and needing a shower. The boys believed him for now which gave him time to look through his and tendous messages earlier that morning about tendous business and the name he created for it. Haichi mia searched until he found it and quickly took a screen shot before sending a loving tect to his boyfriends.

>the next day<

He changed into his favorite shorts that seemed just a little too short before pulling on his cat eared hoodie and sunglasses before taking his phone and charger and started walking twords the location. He got a few cat calls and he ignored them and kept walking until he was met with the door to his redheaded boyfriends business. He sighned and took a deep breathes to clam his anxiety like toshi had taught him during his first panic attack in front of the boys. 

Mia peeked into the glass he seen a few people inside and two younger girls working at the front and he shyly walked over to the door opening it gently and closing it gently before speed walking to the girls at the counter. He rubbed his fingers nervously as the girl leaned over the counter " hi! You must be new! What can i get you?!" she practicality yelled and haichi motioned for her to come closer and she did and he whispered," i need to speak with tendou privately? Its important but don't tell him who i am!" he said speaking the end quickly but quietly and she looked confused.

She took a second before blinking a few times. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a side office near the back and said wait here before rushing off ,closing the door behind her. Haichi took out his pony tail and pulled up the hood so the cat ears would show and removed his sunglasses and set them on the table and facing away from the door. He heard his boyfriend talking and sounding slightly confused before the door opened and close. "Soooo who are you? And why did you need to spea-!" he was cut off as mias lips met his it took him a few seconds to realize who it was before he grabbed the short male and picked him up still kissing him.

"Omg baby boy wha- how are you? When did you get here?!" tendou spoke,surprised , "well how i got on a plane here, and last night." tendou kissed his head gently " god i missed this fucking hell" he hugged haichi tighter. He giggled as tendous lips met his face continually before planting a kiss on his lips. "Why dont we go back to your hotel for the night?"tendou said cauisng the boys face to light up red.

>Later that night<  
The boys were cuddling and naked after getting down and dirty with each other over months. He had explained everything he needed to his boyfriend and he agreed to come back to Tokyo to see ushijimas big game in person. They texted ushijima some acting as if they werent cuddled up together missing their other boyfriends strong arms around them.

Over the next week tendou had gotten his business to be taken care of and his house before they departed to the air port

Tbc.... Chapter two soon!(or its already out by the time you read this)


	2. Were on our way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just them planning a whole week before the game and hiding the fact Tendou is staying with mia for three weeks. And a little bit of Haichi Mias back story.

Tendou had came from the bathroom on the plane and sat down next to his sleeping boy. He pulled him to lay on his shoulder and adjusted him so he was comfortable. Thinking back to how they first met was pretty funny now that it was years ago and how different he seemed before they got to know him.

>5 years back at the spring nationals and where ushijima was a 2nd year<

Ushijima walked outside with his things ready to go home and relax, his best friend Tendou Satori came up behind him talking about this school that was new to the computation and how they beat alba josai in 30 minutes or so. Which also lead to him going on about the school being mainly music and sports, but was known for delinquents and fights.

The two boys had gotten close enough to the bus when they heard it. " FUCK YOU! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF MOCHI!!" the two looked up to see two 2nd second years yelling at each other. Their teammates just shook their heads in disapproval, he heard their number 3 who seemed exceedingly short and seemed like their leibro as well, " you two are idiots your making us all look like fools..".

The pink haired male, also known as what they could gather as mochi started yelling at the shorter male , which caused the other second year, who had his hair in wavey blonde spikes, to yell at the pink haired male more for yelling at his brother. Tendou giggled " oOoO~ looks like their gonna get in trouble! Look toshi i think thats thier captains!" ushijima looked at where the redhead pointed and seen two boys walk out of the doors of the building. To bad thats when one of the boys threw a punch.

Tendou and ushijima couldn't take their eyes of of the teams co captain the entire time. Tendou had walked up and greeted him, in the prosses also getting his number and pulling him to meet Ushijima. Ushijima looked down at the boy who seemed so much smaller than from a distance. He asked tendou for a marker and was handed one. He took the boys arm and wrote his phone number on it before standing up and handing the marker back. 

The boy put his hand out, "i-im Haichi M-m-mia." he said stuttering some, which both boys found adorable.

>back to the present<

Haichi shifted uncomfortably before ending up practically in tendous lap and had the redhead chuckling into the boys hair

> back to their first date together<

Haichi sat down next to Ushijima looking like a child compared to him. Tendou couldnt help but stare at the male, looking at his neon pink eyes that just made him even more adorable and tendou also noticed the freckles on his skin, and how he had a more feminine look which led them to their conversation after ordering their food. "Sooo Haichi-kun i have a question for you!" tendou said clapping his hands together like he was praying and smiling at the second year.

"Um.. Yeah w-what is it?" he could tell the boy was nervous, so he grabbed his hand and made a glance at Ushijima before saying what he didnt want him to say. "Are you trans?" and there it goes. The one question Mia didnt want to be asked that night. Ushijima looked shocked, he didnt think about that now until Tendou mentioned it. And yes looking at the short male he could see his feminine features more now he was aware of it. 

All he wanted to do was get away from his long admired crushes. He didnt even notice the tears falling or how he was hyperventilating at the moment. Thats when he felt the strong and slender arms around him from front and back. He chocked out a sob into ushijimas chest, and not even aware when Tendou had climbed into the seat but he did and was holding him.

Tendou kissed his neck gently whispering that it was okay and other sweet things into his ear. Ushijima was kissing his head softly and whispering soft shh's into his other ear. "Breathe, honey breathe" Ushijima said pulling his face from his chest and also making Tendou fix so he has mia in his lap. Ushijima helped him level out his breathing and take deep breathes, finally he was able to breathe ans leaned back into Tendou and still held Ushijimas hands in his tightly. While he let his tears fall. 

" i- im so-!" he was cut off by Ushijimas lips on his and Tendous lips on his cheek and neck. When Ushijima pulled away, Tendou placed a kiss on his lips as well and whipped away the tears on his face. " it doenst matter if your trans your a boy.. And if you want you can be our boy" Tendou said kissing his head from the side. He looked up at Ushijima and he got a rare and sweet smile from the older male. He nodded and blushed a bright red. " YAY!"Tendou yelled in his ear. "Opps sorry !" he said giggling and kissing his ear before both boys were pulled into a crushing hug by wakatoshi and they both got kisses on their heads and faces.

>present<

Tendou smiled and brushed the black and blonde hair from the small boys face and kissed his temple as he drifted to sleep.

>after they woke up and were leaving the air port<

Tendou was texting Ushijima behind him as mia looked for his cousin who was picking him up when he finally spotted him and pulled tendou to levis truck. " hey boys! Tendou-san long time no see!" levi said fist bumping his boyfriend helping him put all their stuff in the truck bed and closing the cover of it. Mia opened the back seat of the truck and was met with a sleeping kuroo in the back seat snoring. "Hold on i got this" levi said before he punched kuroo in the crotch. Not hard enough to do any damage but enough to wake him up. 

" OW MOTHER FUCKER!" kuroo yelped covering his dick before looking up and meeting the three. " the fuck was that for chibi-chan!" levi just giggled and kissed his cheek. "Come on get up these two are sitting back here you can sleep up front." levi said to the taller boy as he pulled him out of the truck. Kuroo waved at Tendou and mia before hopping in groaning in pain as he sat down. " your such a baby kuroo" mia said laughing at Nekomas old captain, " i- i am not a baby!" kuroo said loudly causing levi to swat him in the back if the head. Stop arguing save it for later." levi said pulling his silver hair up into his beanie and fixing his eyes on the road as he pulled away from where they were parking.

About 30 minutes of being on the highway Haichi crawled into Tendous lap. " what is it sweets?" satori asked brushing his hair out of his face to see the little tears in his eyes and how red his face was. Tendou pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it around the once blocker and captain as well as now coach of his own team .

Levi glaced and in mirror and met satoris eyes and turned up the radio up some so that kuroos snoring wouldnt mess with the two in his back seat. He and kuroo had been dating for a while and he remembered when thier teamates stated fighting and shirogama-senapi and mochi-senpai started fighting after the game. He was the libero of their team and one of the best under Nishinoya and yaku of kurosonou and nekoma.

Levi drooped them off at mias house and waved good bye. Tendou offered to carry more but Haichi insisted he carries things too so he didn't let Tendou, opening the door he was met with his husky, which Ushijima had given him for their third year anniversary. He stumbled back a bit and whistled, his dog immediately went and layed down inside.

Tendou followed his smaller boyfriend inside the house and set their things down. Mika ran up and started to sniff him continuously before happily yipping and jumping up to lick tendou, which ended up knocking him over as well as causing mia to start giggling before he coughed some. He went up stairs to his room and he took off his shirt, throwing it with all his other dirty laundry in the basket.

He was about to fall on his bed before he met his own eyes in the mirror, he still had issues with his body over the years. His hand lifted up to the scars on his chest,running his fingers over them. He got a bit distracted and didnt hear satori walk in, or notice him until he was behind him and wraping his arms around him. "Hey paradise.. Whatcha lookin at?" he said obviously knowing but still asked. "Just my stomach and stuff... Im getting chubby i need to stop eating so much.." he said sadly, Satori only pulled him closer. "Paradise you barley eat already it is normal to get a little thick for your body type and thats okay"he said kissing behind his ear before pulling him on the bed.

But as he did he heard his phone go off and he pulled him self from Satori. He looked at the numbers ID and smiled before putting a finger to his lips and looking at Tendou. The call ID read..

..Toshi baby💞...

Chapter 3 is coming in a few hours or tommarow  
(Or it might already be out when you read this)


	3. Almost caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week wrapped up in one chapter

Mia giggled before picking up the phone, and setting it on the bedside table on speaker. "Hey honey" wakatoshi said from the other line, "hey whats up?" he said sweetly as he felt Tendou curl up and wrap his arms around his waist. "Nothing much just got home from practice, we need alot of it for the game next week." he said, from the background noise he could tell his boyfriend was cooking something.

Tendous long fingers rubbed up and down Haichis hips as he planted kisses on the back of his neck. " do you think youll be able to make it to this game? Its okay if not, your a coach after all." Ushijima sounded somewhat sad. Little does he know that he is coming and with a surprise too, " i don't know yet toshi but if i can ill tell you" he said getting comfortable in bed next to Tendou even more than before.

"Well you should get some sleep then, i am going to call satori next to check up on him, good night honey." he said sweetly and mia responded " i love you toshi".

"You too hun." the two said hanging up not to long after, tendou's phone rang.

Haichi felt the sun shinning on his face and the unusual warmth in his bed he hasnt felt since Christmas last year. He moved his hand up so he wouldnt be blinded by the light before opening his eyes, he turned around making sure to be careful not to wake tendou this early. Pulling his phone off the charger and quietly getting off the bed, he slipped on his slippers and headed to the bathroom.

He opened the bathroom door and felt the soft fur of his husky next to him. He looked in the mirror, damn he looked like a mess but at the same time he felt at home, well almost... They still didnt have Ushijima with them. 

He didnt put much thought into it before stripping and getting in the shower.

Tendou opened his eyes, feeling the warm sun on his back as he did. He glanced around the room taking in all the things he didnt last night, he threw off his covers, sitting up. He yawned and stretched as he stood up.

He heard the shower running and decided to explore a bit more. He looked around his smaller boyfriends room looking at all the pictures of the ocean and things that the small male took photos of before he seen a shelf of books under the tv stand. He pulled them out and smiled at what he found.

On the first page was Haichis high school team pictures of all his three years. He flipped the page and seen a picture of Haichi, eating icecream with his cousins on the team. The next picture made him feel loved but confused. It was a picture of Tendou and Ushijima hanging out in the park one day by the pound. There was two pictures, one of himself smiling at the baby ducklings and giving off his off smile at Ushijima.

The next was of Ushijima giving a sly smirk with tendou being chased by the mother and father ducks. His eyes went down to a picture of a baby duck sitting in the water contently. He flipped the page again and was met with a picture of levi and kuroo on their first date kissing and mia holding up a peace sign smiling in the corner of it.

He flipped it again and was met with another picture of himself but this time it was on the court. He had pulled his shirt up and fanned himself some and apparently it was long enough his sweet now knowing stalker to take a picture of hid abs and slight messy hair.

He looked through it seeing more pictures of the team and himself and Ushijima. Through the last few pages he seen the picture they had taken after their first date together, when mia got to spend Christmas with the two,valentines day, and just sweet pictures of them laying in bed in the mornings after, some of them they were almosy naked in minus the sheet covering the two sleeping or just smiling for the pictures.

He heard the shower turn off and set the book back in its place, grabbing his phone and putting it in his pocket and walked out to meet(one of) his half naked boyfriend in the hall who looked tired still.

He pulled the shorter male to him and picked him up. "Good morning sweetheart did you sleep good?" tendou said sweetly. "Yeah im just still tired.." he said yawning, tendou placed kisses on his face. "Well how about we go grocery shopping cause it looks like ill be here for a while since his big game of the season isnt till next week and ill be staying for two weeks after."

Haichi reasoned with " okay but ive got to do some things while were out." tendou only nodded before he set his boyfriend down.

< after they get ready>

Haichi openes his phone too 4 messages privately and his groupchat as well. He opened his phone and clicked on his and Ushijimas messages.

( yes im changing their contact names again)  
Haichi changed Toshis name to 👏Hard hitter💖  
> Haichi changed Hachis name to #1 bad bae 🍙

👏Hard hitter💖- honey why did you change my name to that?

Haichi sat down at the table waiting for tendou to get changed again since he spilled tea on himself.

#1 bad bae🍙- cause how hard you hit the ball  
(😉 you know what i mean than you know but toshi is clueless af)

👏hard hitter💖- i understand, thank you for explaining

#1 bad bae🍙- no problem but i have to get to work 💚💛💚💛

👏hard hitter💖- yes i love you too💚

Haichi sighed as he responded to his texts and closed his phone as tendou came downstairs, his boyfriend was wearing a tanktop and shorts. Mia on the other hand had on his black tight shorts and his pastel purple cat vest on.

Haichi picked up the bag on the floor,his wallet,keys, and phone. He quciky walked over to his sleeping puppy and pet him before grabbing tendous hand and pulling him out the door. 

>time skip cause i can<

They arrived at the store a good 30 minutes later, he gave tendou his credit card and pin as well as a list and told him to grab what he liked as well and hed find him in the store.

Tendou just agreed and went inside the store, mia walked over to a women smoking a cigarette and a man who looked shady as hell and handed them the bag. " you get all the pictures i needed?" asked the man, mia nodded as he was handed money and he put it in his own bag. He suddenly felt a burn on his neck and he let out a yelp of pain.

"Pathetic bitch, leave ya nasty perv you got your money" the women said aggressively. Mia put his hand over the burn. He stood up straight,collected his things and walked into the store. He headed to the bathroom, tears in his eyes as he reached the door. Little did he know his boyfriend saw him practically run to the bathroom crying.

He was able to check the bathroom and lock himself in a stall as he began to cry in pain as the burning sensation on his neck continued. He heard the door to the bathroom open and close gently, looking down he seen a familiar pair of standles walk up to his stall door. He reached up and unlocked the door for tendou to enter.

When tendou heard the lock unlock and a slight shuffle inside he opened the door and was met with a horrible sight of his sweet baby crying and holding the side of his neck. He gently pulled mias hands off his neck and seen the cigarette burn which had started to bleed. 

He took a peice of toilet paper and gently pressed making the youngest of his two boyfriends whine in pain. He kissed away the tears on his face. "What happened sweetheart?" he said calmly but demanding the truth at the same time. 

>after explaining he takes photos for blackmail and the person paying him burned him<

Tendou sighed before gently picking up his what seemed way to light boy and carried him back to their shopping.

>back home<

Mia let out a pained moan as Tendou properly cleaned his burn. " no more." he said sternly making mia look at him in confusion "wha-" he was cut off by a sting making him wince. " no more of this, you dont need to do that for money" he said pulling mias phone out of his hands and taking a picture of his neck.

"What are you doing? Satori let me have my phone! Hey-!" he was cut off with a long and deep kiss. Tendou moved his phone to show him. He had sent the picture to Ushijima. "Why would you-" he was silenced again by Tendou and his hand.

" he needed to know you got hurt but here" he said handing him his phone under it read,

:picture:  
#1 bad bae💛🍙- look what this homophobe did in the store today! 

Ushijima responded a bit later with angry messages and asking him if he was okay. Tendou answered for him since he was asleep and it was only 4pm. 

(Sorry for the short chapter but next will come soon)


End file.
